Kara's Exciting New Experiences
by daughterofkrypton
Summary: Kara gets to do something new, enjoys it, and finds she has a new hobby, but her superpowers are a hindrance.
1. Secrets and Revelations

One night Kara and Alex are up late talking. Alex has been drinking heavily and is indiscreet. She is regaling her adoptive sister with tales of her sexual conquests.

"And you know who has the biggest dick in the whole DEO?" asks Alex.

"Alex, stop, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Hank, that's who. Yeah, I admit it, I slept with the boss."

"Yeah, but..."

"Oh come on, Kara. You're more liberal than that. This is the 21st century and you're shocked that I slept with a black guy? I've seen the way you look at James Olsen."

"No, Alex, it's not that. I promise, I don't give a crap which races you sleep with. It's just, like... rewind! How the hell would you know that Hank had the biggest, um..." Kara hesitates, unaccustomed to such crude talk.

"Biggest _dick_ ," Alex says, as if correcting her.

Kara finishes her question: "How would you know he's got the biggest in the DEO? It's not like you've screwed the entire DEO staff, right?"

Alex blushes for the first time, wondering even in her drunken state if she has spoken too freely in outing herself as the biggest slut in National City (Cat Grant excepted).

"Oh my God!" exclaims Kara. "You did! You screwed all of them!"

"Would you keep your voice down?"

"You are like a total freaking whore, no offence," Kara gasps.

"Kara, you need to loosen up and chill. Slut-shaming is so last decade. There's nothing admirable about being a stuck-up frigid virgin all your life. You're 23, 20-fucking-3 Kara, and did you even get _any_ dick inside you yet, ever?"

"Alex, I'd love to, but –"

" _But_? What the hell excuse do you got? Girls of our age should be having _fun_."

Kara bites her lip. "I thought you knew. I actually just _can't_. Maybe that's why I hate hearing about you whoring yourself out. Because I could never do that even if I wanted to."

"Wait," says Alex, "what the hell do you mean you 'can't'?"

"My cousin explained it to me. It's the same reason he can't screw Lois. His super-hard penis would simply tear her apart."

"But you don't have a dick, Kara," Alex pauses, "unless there's something I don't know about you."

"No, you're right. I'm a girl," Kara giggles awkwardly, but Alex suddenly looks serious despite her excessive alcohol intake. So Kara continues. "But the same basic principle applies. If a guy was screwing me I'd be gyrating, I'd hold him, I'd clasp his... dick in my vagina."

"Your pussy," Alex corrected her.

"There's no telling what damage I could do to a guy, Alex."

"Listen Kara, you can control your strength. I see it all the time. You don't wreck a door each time you open it. You don't break a hand each time you shake with someone."

"I know that. Don't you think I haven't thought about this? Don't you think I want to get laid as much as any other girl? But sex is an earthy, primal, instinctual activity where normal inhibitions are suppressed. In the heat of the moment, I can't be sure I wouldn't snap a guy's tool off with my vagina. It's just too damn risky."

"I'm sorry, Kara. Why the hell did you never tell me this. God, it sucks ass."

"It really, really does. It sucks like hell. I'm so damn horny but I can't get laid. Which also means I can't have a boyfriend because it could never ever be allowed to get serious."

"But you, um, masturbate, right?"

"I do, I do. I just can't help thinking it's no substitute for the real thing. For a real penis."

"And you're right." Alex paused. "I wish you'd told me about this sooner. I'm sure I can help. What if I eat you out? That should be pretty safe."

"You'd do that?"

"Kara, I swing both ways."

"But I'm your sister!"

"Doesn't matter. I've always wanted to pleasure you that way. You want it too, admit it."

"I do, I really do."


	2. A Taste of Heaven

Alex goes down on Kara, expertly kissing and licking her super-pussy for the next twenty-five minutes. Kara has an almighty super-orgasm. "Holy _shit_ ," cusses Kara, panting, "that was _fucking amazing_ , Alex." She looks red and flustered. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too," says Alex. "And man, did your pussy taste sweet."

"Thanks. Now you have to let me return the favor."

"Only if you're sure you want to... Wait, it's safe right?"

"Yeah. It's only penetration that's really risky."

"So if you can safely give and receive hand jobs and blow jobs... why don't you?"

"I used to, Alex. Through high school and college I blew quite a few guys and some ate my pussy out too. But I had to give it up... because I knew I could never let things get any further. I could never let them screw me. So I was getting a reputation as a sort of cock-tease from hell. Everyone thought I was this awful bitch. Of course now my reputation is as a frigid ice queen instead and it sucks nearly as bad."

Alex nods. "All right. Enough talk, dammit. Eat my pussy already."

Kara gets to work, and soon Alex is writhing and shouting "holy shit!" at the top of her voice.

Eventually Kara stops. "I better give you a rest. With my powers I don't get tired, but if I carry on any longer your pussy's gonna be sore as hell."

"I don't give a rat's ass," says Alex, "I'm in heaven. Just carry on doing what you're doing." But she is exhausted and soon falls asleep. Next morning she awakes in Kara's loving arms.


	3. Henshaw's Irritation

Later that day, after sucking Director Henshaw's big black cock and swallowing his delicious cum, Alex reflects that Hank has been acting odd lately, almost as though he can read her mind. But that's impossible. If he is jealous, she reflects, he must simply have heard the office rumors about what a filthy slut she is.

"You and your sister were together last night? You're very close?" asks Hank, again almost as though he knows the truth.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Turn around and bend over. I want to take you doggy style."

"Hank, I'm sorry, we can't do it today. I got a real bad headache."

She thinks she sees his eyes glow red. It must be her imagination. Is she still sobering up?

"Alex, don't lie to me. You don't wanna do it." He stares at her and again she has the weird impression he's reading her mind. "Your pussy's sore?"

"Hank, I don't want to talk about it. And you're starting to creep me out. Anyway, we ain't exclusive."

"You're such a goddamn slut."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Alex, sighing. "Look, I love your cock. It's the biggest and best there is. You can bang me _tonight_ , ok?"

Hank nods.


	4. Human for a Day

After destroying Red Tornado, Kara temporarily exhausts her powers and is rendered human for a day. Alex is quick to remind her of the implications.

"Alex, this is no time for thinking about myself or my sexual desires. That's selfish as hell. There are villains to fight. And this is serious. What if I don't get my powers back?"

"I know, Kara. And you'll get them back. I promise. But think of yourself for a change. This is your big chance. Don't waste it. I know how horny you are for James. And Winn is hot for you. I'll let you try Hank as well if you want, and I'm also sure he'd be up for a threesome."

"Alex!"

"At least think about it. Promise me."

"Alex, it's not that simple. I don't want everyone to think I'm a skank. If I put out for Winn now, it'll be so hard to turn him down later when I have my powers back. And I'll have to. And as for James - he's getting back together with Lucy. I'm not the kind of girl to screw another girl's guy!"

"Kara, come on. You wouldn't be taking him away from Lucy. It's a one-time thing. This is your only chance. Don't waste it. Your powers will be back before you know it. And you won't get a reputation as a slut. At the moment everyone thinks you're this stuck up frigid bitch. This is your chance to undo that. Balance things out a little, I mean."

"Alex, I don't know."

"Well, don't say I didn't try. What the two of us have is damn special, and I'll always love you. But I want you to have the same opportunity to experiment with other people as I do."

Kara thinks about Alex's idea. It's her only chance. Possibly the only chance she'll ever get to lose her virginity and enjoy the pleasure of getting laid – a pleasure every other woman in America takes for granted.

She should invite Winn out tonight. But what if her powers are back before then? She hates to act like a whore but...

"Winn," she says.

"Kara," he smiles.

"Um, this is kind of awkward actually but I need your, um, assistance."

"Are we hacking someone's account again?"

"No, Winn. Nothing like that. It's simpler and more fun."

"I'm intrigued."

"Meet me in the stationery closet in five minutes. I got something to show you."

A few minutes later, Winn joins Kara in the closet. "What's this about, Kara? Do you need something down from the top shelf?"

Kara giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry," she smiles, "come here. Closer." She embraces him and then kisses an astonished Winn.

"Kara..."

"I know you want me, Winn. Don't be shy. I've seen the way you look at me. And I want you too."

"What... Why now? Kara what if we're caught? Shouldn't we wait till tonight?"

"Winn, when I get my powers back I won't be able to have sex. This is our only chance and I'm desperate to fuck you."

Winn is shocked by her language (he never heard her use a cuss word stronger than "ass" before). But he can't hide his excitement and his boner tents up in his pants. But then he hesitates. "Kara, are you sure this is what you want? I know this is our only chance but I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

"Winn, don't be a pussy. This is your chance. Take it. Fuck me!" Kara surprises herself as well as Winn by talking this way, but he needs no further encouragement, and they eagerly rip each other's clothes off, all the while kissing and fondling each other.

Winn is like an overexcited schoolboy and barely a minute later he is pumping warm cum into Kara's pussy. "Sorry," he says. Then he realises there may be a bigger problem: "Wait, are you on the pill or anything?"

"Shit," thinks Kara, crossing her fingers. "Yeah, don't worry," she says, "Kryptonians can't get pregnant by humans anyway," she lies. "And it's fine, Winn. You didn't last long, but I can suck you for a while and if you can get hard again, we can have another go at it." Then she gets down on her knees and begins caressing his manhood gently while kissing and licking its salty wet head. A few minutes later he is well hard and she is about to stop sucking and ask him to enter her once more. But just then the door opens and they are caught. So wrapped up with her pleasurable task has Kara been that she is no longer bothering to listen out and is utterly unaware that someone is coming until her boss opens the door and sees her with Winn's dick in her mouth.

Cat Grant is stunned and it is some moments before she speaks. "Kira!"

"Miss Grant, I can explain."

"There's no need. I can see for myself what you are doing. And normally I would say if you want to be a dirty tramp then that's your own business. And yes, I know what it's like to be young and to love dick. Hell, I love dick too. But Kira, this isn't what I pay you for. Why the hell would you do this on my time? Do you have a sex addiction? I can recommend a good clinic."

"Miss Grant," says Winn, "don't blame Kara. This was my fault. All me."

"Shut up, Will. You can go. I know it wasn't your fault. Kira clearly told you to do this. You wouldn't have the balls to do her during company time otherwise." She turns to Kara. "Kira, what the hell do you see in this guy? Don't bother answering that. Meet me in my office in five. But first wash your mouth. That is all. Be there in five or your job is over."

Five minutes later a chastened and red-faced Kara Danvers enters Cat's office. To her surprise, she finds her boss naked. "Ah, there you are, Kira. I have a job for you... Eat my pussy and eat it good. Now!"

Kara's jaw drops.

"Don't pretend you're shocked, Kira. You are clearly not as innocent as you pretended. And if you are going to be a slut, that's fine, but you better be MY slut too. I'm your boss, so get your tongue between my legs within the next few seconds or you will regret it."

Ten minutes later, Cat is screaming "oh fuck yes" as Kara hungrily licks her to a second successive orgasm.

"I trust this will be a regular thing from now," says Cat. She dresses quickly, and adds, "You may go now, Kira."

At lunchtime Kara calls Alex on her cell and tells her everything. "Oh God," says Alex, "Kara I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind eating Cat out. I kind of like the taste of her actually. Are you jealous?"

"No, don't be silly. I'm not a one-woman girl, nor a one-man girl. I wouldn't expect you to be either. I hope you'll continue to service my pussy too –"

"Sure thing," says Kara.

"But otherwise I don't give a crap who you lick, suck or fuck," says Alex.

"Thanks, sis. But there's one other thing I need to talk to you about. When Winn screwed me, he didn't wear a rubber. And, um, I'm not on birth control."

"Shit."

"Exactly," Kara agrees quietly.

Alex pauses then remarks, "Chances are you'll be fine. We'll deal with the problem as and when it occurs. I love you, Kara. Don't worry about it."


	5. Kara Goes Wild

After lunch, the city is shaken by an earthquake. "Where the FUCK is Supergirl?" Cat demands. She sends Kara and James out to report on events.

That afternoon Kara is desperate to persuade two young men not to rob a store. One points a gun at her. Powerless, she begs him to do the right thing. She is wearing her Supergirl costume but is vulnerable. She panics and makes an extraordinary offer. "If you put the gun down, I'll show you a real good time, if you get my drift," she says, winking. The two men agree, and a relieved store manager lets the three of them into his back room. A few minutes later she is sucking one of them while the other takes her from behind.

What she does not know is that the store owner is filming the whole thing. Within an hour, "Supergirl's Orgy" has received a million views on YouPorn.

Back at CatCo, Cat has rechristened Supergirl as Superslut. "She's almost as filthy as you are, Kira. Normally I would say this doesn't matter, but when it happens on a day when she should really be busy saving National City from multiple disasters, it shakes my faith in her. I've written this article about Superbitch's antics. Take a look and give me your feedback."

As Kara exits the office, she notices Winn looking at her with undisguised disgust. "Whore," he mumbles.

Just then James beckons her into his office. "What the hell is going on with you, Kara? I don't want to judge, but you can do better than this. And even if your animal instincts are beyond your control, can't you for God's sake do your screwing when you're Kara Danvers, civilian. Don't do it in your Supergirl costume or you'll trash the brand. Lucy is trying to get the video taken down but it's spread to so many sites it's nearly impossible. And I know Clark is desperate to have a word with you about all this," James says.

Kara explains how normally a Kryptonian can't screw a human. "I'm so sorry James and I'm so ashamed. And yes, I've acted like a common hooker. But I can promise with total certainty that this will never ever happen again, because in a few hours' time my powers will be back and it won't be safe. Please understand, this is the only chance I have in my whole life to get laid."

James grins. "All right, we'll get through this somehow. Lucy will be here soon to discuss her progress suing the websites. I'll talk to you later."

Kara is about to leave when suddenly she says, "Um... James. I've seen the way you look at me. And I feel the same for you. I know you have a boner right now. And this, right now, is the only chance you'll ever get to do me. I know you want to, and so do I."

"But Kara, what about Lucy?"

"She can do you any time she wants. Right now is literally my only chance ever. I'm not stealing you away from her. I just want this one time. I NEED this one time. She'll never know."

James swallows his doubts. "You're right. Let's do it."

They lock lips and kiss deeply. James thinks he tastes some other guy's cum, but says nothing. "I want you," says Kara lustfully as she unzips his pants and frees his huge black cock. "Holy shit," she gasps, "it's enormous."

"Suck it, slut," says James, and she falls to her knees.

"Mm," says Kara as she deep-throats his meat.

Ten minutes later, she feels his cock throbbing in her mouth before a stream of warm cum spurts down her throat. She swallows as much as she can, but some leaks down her chin and drips onto her top.

"Get me hard again and then I'll fuck you," says James crudely.

With a mixture of oral and manual encouragement, he is soon ready to enter her. He sweeps a desk clean and she lies on her back on the desk. He tears off her cum-stained clothes and her soaking panties, then eases his huge member into her dripping cunny.

"Fuck me, James," she pants. "Fuck me with your big black cock." He proceeds to do so.

Twenty minutes later James is still screwing Kara hard and she is struggling not to scream (for they are still in his office at CatCo and it's not soundproof). "Harder, harder!" she exhorts him. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIIIIIT!" she cusses.

"I'm gonna cum in you," James warns.

"Do it," Kara urges recklessly, too horny to worry about the consequences.

Just as James is spurting hot cum deep inside her, the office door opens and Lucy marches in. "What the actual fuck?" she demands. She is pissed as hell.

"I'd better go," says Kara, grabbing her cum-stained clothes and rushing to the door.

"Fuck you, you whore," Lucy curses at her, "you're as bad as Superslut."

As Kara closes the door behind her, Lucy turns to James. "First you cheat on me with Clark," she says, "and now Kara. I always knew I hated that bitch. And what about Supergirl? You two seem close. Are you fucking her too?"

"It's not what it looks like," says James. "I swear this was the only time. And it wasn't my fault. That filthy tramp begged me to do it."

"That's so retarded. You can't just blame the girl. You have to have some kind of self-control. For fuck's sake, James." Lucy pauses. "I gotta go. We'll talk about this later." She prepares to leave. "The lawsuits against the porn sites have no fucking chance. Not that I give two shits. I'm done defending whores. Was Kara even a good screw anyways?"

"Not as good as you, honey," said James. "Lucy Lane is still the best piece of ass I ever sampled." He hoped his high praise for her would weaken her resolve to dump him.

Lucy doesn't smile but just leaves and slams the door behind her.

Kara calls Alex to update her. She tells her sister she got caught doing James. "Shit," says Alex profanely. But then she adds, "I never liked that bitch anyway," and laughs. Kara can't help but join in.


	6. Non's Proposition

Within hours Kara's powers return. She can no longer bang anyone, but in just a few hours she has trashed the reputations of both her identities. She sobs that night, not because of her shitty new reputation but because she fears she will never again feel a dick inside her.

"It sure does suck," says Alex, "but I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you."

"I know," says Kara, "and I love you and I love the fun we have together, but I don't want to have to go without dick. You sure as hell wouldn't want to."

"You know me too well. And you're right. We'll try to think of something. Maybe a weak form of kryptonite could strip you of your powers temporarily so that you can fuck humans."

"Sounds kind of painful," says Kara.

"Or what about an underground sex room with red lighting that emulates the red sun of Krypton?"

"Not exactly convenient."

They kiss and agree to think about it further.

The next day, Astra and Non come to find Kara. "We heard about your problem," Astra tells her.

"Your need for cock," explains Non.

"We are at war," says Astra, "but you are still my niece and I respect your basic rights as a Kryptonian woman. Those rights include the right to cock. And we must strongly discourage you from screwing humans even if you lose your powers again, because we don't agree with sex between people from different planets. It's absolutely disgusting. And so after much thought I have decided to share Non with you, in line with ancient custom."

"Our war will be suspended while we bang," says Non, "and I promise you, you will find my Kryptonian dick a good deal more satisfying than the human kind."

"Why so?" asks Kara, "Is it big?"

"Average," says Non, "but it's not all about size."

"Alex says that's just what guys with little dicks say ."

"The point is," says Non, "I can do you super-fast."

"Winn already did that."

"Who?" snarls Non. "What I am trying to say is that I can thrust in and out of you at super speed. I can fuck you super hard with my super strength. I can pump supercum into you. And after I cum, I can get super hard again super fast."

Astra adds, "He really is phenomenal in bed. I hope you'll consider it, Kara. It would be satisfying for both of us if we were able to help you this way."

"I can't believe you'd consider this," says Alex. "I know my tongue is a poor substitute for a Kryptonian cock between your legs. But come on, these are our enemies and not to be trusted."

"I'm sorry Alex but I have to try it. You would too in my position."

"Hell yeah," says Alex, "but I've been a confirmed tramp for years. You were a virgin until this week!"

"I was. But now I'm a slut and that's a part of who I am, and I can't just turn my back on that. Besides, maybe Non will have some indiscreet pillow talk. I could learn something useful. Just promise you won't tell Hank."

"I promise," says Alex, but yesterday she learned that "Hank" was actually a shape-shifting alien with the ability to read minds. Yet Kara doesn't know and it's not Alex's secret to tell.


	7. The New Kara

For the next couple of days, Non's super stamina is put the test as he screws Kara non stop and every which way. It is one of the happiest experiences of Kara's life and she scores a million orgasms each day. She is so wrapped up in her own pleasure she again forgets about contraception.

Eventually, one day as she flies home in a cum-soaked costume, semen dripping from every orifice, she hears a familiar voice call her name. "Kara!"

"Kal!" she turns and faces Superman.

"What are you doing? You stink of sex," said Kal.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Kal."

"Whoring yourself to the humans was bad enough. Now you're letting Non take you?"

"Non and Astra. We just had a threesome tonight. It was fan-fucking-tastic. Kal, you're just jealous because you're unable to fuck Lois, Lana and Chloe."

"That's not true, Kara. And please refrain from such language. It isn't ladylike."

"I'm not a lady any more Kal."

"Regardless, I have an offer for you. If you agree to abstain from these unholy unions with Non, and if you pledge not to dishonor the crest of the House of El next time you lose your powers, in return I am willing to satisfy your sexual needs myself."

"But Kal, we're cousins."

"Indeed Kara. This is why I didn't offer before. I was born here and I imbibed American values. So I find such a union repulsive. But the fact remains that Kryptonian law and custom are by no means opposed to it. So I have come to believe that I must offer this to you in order to protect your honor and your virtue."

His self-righteous bullshit pisses Kara off. "Fuck my honor and my virtue," she says, and flies away. Kal is nauseated. He tries to wipe the image of his cum-loving cousin from his memory, and fails.

Meanwhile, Alex is happy for Kara. But Hank is pissed at her. He reveals to her that he is secretly the Martian Manhunter. As a result he can safely have sex with her. Moreover (and Alex is excited by this too) as a shape-shifter he can change his looks and size in an infinite number of ways. He can even shape-shift dynamically midway through a sex act. Kara (like Alex) enjoys many nights of purest ecstasy with Hank. But she continues to see Non on the side, as well as enjoying herself with Alex and Cat and giving James the occasional blow job, which she tells him "doesn't count" as cheating on Lucy.

"I love you, Kara," says Alex as they lie in bed one night talking about how far Kara has come, how much she has changed.

"I love you too. Always," says Kara.


End file.
